


You are an Ocean

by AngryPirateHusbands



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Blow Jobs, Developing Relationship, Dreams, Everyone Is Gay, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:57:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8424427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngryPirateHusbands/pseuds/AngryPirateHusbands
Summary: In which Silver dreams of the sea, and Flint wakes him with some morning delight. ;-)>





	

John Silver wasn't exactly certain when he had begun dreaming of the sea. When he had told the captain all those months ago that he didn't care for the sea, nor for the ships or piracy in general, he had been telling the truth. A strange an occurrence as one could get. Yet now it seemed that every time exhaustion made his eyelids grow heavy and he slipped into something resembling sleep, he saw the great expanses of the ocean splayed out before him. It encompassed all of his senses, and more than that it allowed him a small sense of peace. In these moments he never truly _felt_ his body. He felt not the weight in his limbs nor the limits of his injury. It was almost as if he were an ethereal being, simply moving over the sands to where the surf lapped lazily at its edges.

As always in these dreams he was alone. There was no malice in it, truly. The men of the _Walrus_ that he now served as quartermaster were his brothers. As for his relationship with Flint... Well, it was complex to say the least. An unsteady, fragile thing, and neither dared to look at it too closely for fear of making it shatter. And while Silver knew it was deeply meaningful, for these short hours of uninterrupted sleep he remained in a peaceful solitude. Silver now walked along the edge of the beach with two legs. The sand was warm and course against the soles of his feet. It stuck to his shins, the afternoon sun wonderfully hot against his skin as he moved with an effortless gait. It was drastically different from the sinking, hobbling steps he suffered in his waking hours thanks to the iron boot.

Soon Silver was elsewhere. He felt the sand against his back, the small windswept planes almost hugging his form as he laid against the beach. His eyes remained closed as a gentle breeze stirred his hair. The scent of saltwater was strong in his nostrils as he breathed in the ocean's essence. The freedom of it, the possibility. Out here he had no troubles. There were no duties that needed attending to, no war that needed fought. He was completely at peace. Cold water lapped slowly at his skin and the sensations caused a soft ripple to course through his body. Rough sand ghosted across his abdomen and chest before being quickly followed by another wave of water. This time, however, it was warm. And then there it was. That familiar tug, as if a string was connected to something deep within his stomach.

Silver awoke slowly. The first thing he noticed was the soft light that had begun to filter through the windows at the far side of the cabin. The dust in the air hung suspended in the rays, the sight creating such a calming effect that it almost lulled him back to sleep. Almost. Again he felt that scratch against his abdomen and that string gave another tug, though this time it was linked to something lower. When his eyes flicked downwards he saw a shock of copper hair as Flint's mouth traveled over his abdomen. His lips always felt so wonderfully soft and this time was no exception. The captain's beard dragged lightly as he moved lower to kiss just below his naval. That mouth pressed down firmly, the tip of his tongue stroking against the skin before teeth bit down.

The sound that left Silver's mouth was completely involuntary. It was a soft sound caught somewhere between a gasp and a moan. It was more than enough to capture Fint's attention and soon those green eyes moved upwards to meet his own. A slight smirk pulled at the edge of his mouth, the movement just tickling the skin. "Good morning," the captain murmured almost huskily. That tongue dipped into his belly button and a shudder raked through Silver's body.

"Most certainly is," Silver agreed with a grin. Flint hummed and moved lower still. His breath was warm and damp against his inner thigh, the man worrying the skin until a whimper of need escaped his lips. Now that he was properly awake he realized that he was half hard. Flint was tucked neatly between his legs, those freckled arms wrapped around his thighs to hold him steady as he teased him. Flint's chin nudged against his cock as he kissed the slope where his thigh met his groin. Silver had forgotten about his dreams, about the sand and the endless sea as the entirety of him became focused on Flint's administrations. A rough palm slid up the plane of his chest, a thumb ghosting over a nipple, before Flint gave a deliberately slow lick along the underside of his length.

Silver's back arched against the mattress. "Fuck," he hissed. A hand reached down to grasp that heavily freckled shoulder and gave a weak, impatient pull. "Please." His words were but a whisper, but even so his voice ached with obvious desire. He craved the man. His lips and tongue, his hands... all of him. Even his mind, something he once found so dark and chaotic, compelled him. Such were the ways of love, he supposed. Or.. whatever this was. This heavy weight that bore on his chest every time those green eyes landed on him in a soft gaze meant only for him. _"Please, James."_

Finally Flint conceded and those lips latched on to the base of his cock. Silver's breath hitched just as his hips gave an involuntary jerk forward. He accepted the encouragement and allowed his mouth to lick and suck about him greedily. That tongue laved along the quartermaster's hard length, giving a teasing suck around the head before taking him into his mouth completely. A strangled gasp left Silver's lips as he hitched himself up into that heat. A hand grasped at the base of his neck, and once more he found himself wanting for those long copper locks. As perfect as these moments always were, he still longed to curl his fingers in that beautiful hair he once had. To pull that hair tie free and rake his fingers through the tresses, curl around the thick sections and yank him closer. "God, you're so good at this," he purred. He could feel the chuckle deep in Flint's throat.

 _You always talk so much_ , Flint had once said.

While it was true, Silver had always been quite the conversationalist no matter the circumstances, he couldn't help it. Especially when those lips explored every inch of his body. Teeth worrying marks against his thighs and belly, that tongue delving into dip of his collarbones as rough hands held him impossibly close. Flint was a beast. A passionate, feral monster of a man, and honestly Silver couldn't care less if every last one of the men heard his pants and moans through the bow of the ship. Well okay, he cared _a little_. Even so, he passed Flint the responsibility of keeping him quiet.

 _Then give my mouth something else to do_ , had been his curt reply. That had resulted in the Flint throwing him onto his desk for perhaps the first time. It definitely hadn't been the last, though. He could still remember the bruises that colored his back from Flint fucking him hard against the desk. There was still a small scorch mark on the floorboards from where the lantern had fallen. Not to mention they had to reorganize the mess of maps and dossiers that had been swept to a pile on the ground. Though at least they had saved that for the following morning.

Flint's tongue stroked the underside of Silver's cock as he withdrew, ripping the man from his thoughts. He sucked down hard on the head as fingers curled around the base and stroked with each outward pull of his mouth. Flint graced him with a few more slow bobs of his head before the man withdrew completely. A whine of protest began to leave Silver's throat but was quickly silenced as those lips captured his own in a fervent kiss. All too quickly that heavy body was pressing over him. The scent of leather and gunpowder filled his senses as their lips gave way to teeth and tongue.

Flint moved over him, settling his legs beneath Silver's thighs as he pressed his flush cock against his own. They both groaned audibly at the friction, the sound almost lost in each others mouths. They were both still stark naked from their coupling last night and Flint immediately took advantage. Once their kiss had broken Flint moved down to suck darkened marks against his neck. Those teeth bit down lightly on his pulse, coaxing another groan from Silver's lips as the man moved lower to his collarbone. All the while Flint ground their hardened lengths together. He pulled away just slightly to spit into his palm so that he could better slick the way for their thrusting. When that hand encircled their cocks and began to stroke in a matching pace Silver moaned wantonly.

"John.." Flint's use of his first name sent sparks shooting up Silver's spine. It always did when the man whispered his name in such a way, soft and quiet not unlike a prayer.

A hand cupped the base of Flint's neck and guided him closer until their mouths slid together once more. A tongue slid over his bottom lip and Silver opened himself up immediately. The feel of Flint's cock sliding against his own, fast and rough, sent him keening. And as that tongue pressed against his own he became lost to it. Silver arched his back, pressing himself harder up against the man as that precipice drew ever closer. A few more thrusts, a few more strokes of Flint's tightening hand, and he was sent falling off that cliff altogether. Silver came unabashed with a satisfied moan, his hips hitching a final time as released across his bare stomach.

Flint's lips traveled away from his mouth. He greedily kissed a trail along Silver's jaw before settling against the nape of his neck, gently biting down. The captain continued to thrust down against him, milking the man through his orgasm as he chased his own release. He only lasted a few more moments before he too came across his stomach in thick pulses. "John..." he breathed heavily.

Silver relaxed back against the sheets as the aftermath of his orgasm continued to rock through him. Every muscle in his body felt loose, warm and sated from their coupling. He swallowed, the taste of Flint still on his tongue. Flint's body weighed down heavily against his own as they both panted to regain their breaths. His hand had settled on the side of Silver's neck and eventually Flint pulled away to grace him with a soft kiss. His beard scratched lightly against his cheek. When Flint's eyes raised to meet his own they were heavy and half lidded. Even so he could see how the pupils had blown, the black orbs ringed with a piercing green. The color of windswept grass and palm trees, of the evening surf of the Caribbean. Those eyes were an ocean in and of themselves. Every time Silver looked into them he became lost and was transported to the beaches he visited in his slumber. Perhaps that was when the dreams had started. When Flint began to cast him such gentle glances. Soft, unguarded, trusting; a calm gaze that was just for him.

It was then that he began to see Flint as something more, something unexplainable, and became drawn to those depths like to a siren in the sea.


End file.
